LUNAR Drabbles
by I Give Headaches To Aspirin
Summary: Random Drabbles about my L.U.N.A.R series     Was going to be a one-shot but I'll take requests if anyone had any ideas they want done.
1. New Recruit, Sorry, Don't, Trapped

NEW RECRUIT

"We have a new recruit Brandon." Sir Braidon said, filing something away in his desk.

"Do I need to train him?"

"No. He's more than capable of taking care of himself." Braidon chuckled to himself before smirking at Brandon. "He's a vampire."

Brandon stared. "A vampire? In an organisation that's supposed to kill vampires?"

"Yes. He used to work for Hellsing. His name is Alucard." The leader of Shield stood in front of him. "He's more than capable. But keep and eye on him."

"Ye sir." Brandon exited the office, shaking his head. He had to keep and eye on a vampire. And not just any vampire.

Alucard.

~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~

SORRY

Brandon walked down the hallway to the training room in a world of his own. He had some new recruits to teach and wasn't looking forward to it.

Well.

Maybe he was looking forward to watching the cocky ones mess up.

He yelped as he walked straight into someone. There was a bang as that someone went straight into a locked. Brandon gaped at the bright red eyes staring at him.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Alucard's back had left a dent in the locker and Brandon was worried that it had hurt the slim vampire.

"Fine." Alucard gripped the side of the locker and pulled the dent out before walking off without another word.

Brandon stared after him.

~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~

DON'T

Brandon sighed and grabbed his packet of cigarettes before walking up to the roof. He didn't often smoke but he did sometimes to relieve stress.

He walked up the roof and almost stumbled when he saw someone there.

Alucard.

He was standing on the edge of the roof, staring down at the ground far below.

"You know, It'd make me feel a lot more comfortable if you stepped back away from the edge so I know you aren't going to jump." Brandon said.

Alucard turned and stared at him. His empty red eyes that once must have been full of life studied him briefly before he stared back down.

"So what if I was going to jump?"

"Step away from the edge." Brandon said. It didn't look like the vampire was going to jump, but he'd been wrong before. "If you jump I'm going with you."

"Why would you end your life like that?"

"Why would you end yours?"

"I wasn't going to."

"Then step away from the edge so I'm reassured that you're not going to try anyway." Alucard sighed before stepping back.

"Happy now?"

"Immensely." He lit a cigarette and then held the packet out, offering one to the vampire. The dark haired man stared for a minute before taking one and lighting it. Why not?

"So, how you liking Shield so far?"

"Strange." Brandon chuckled.

"Yeah, it is pretty wack. Braidon is the worst freak around here though. He's always laughing about something evil I swear."

Alucard smirked, taking a drag of the cigarette.

"He was doing that when he asked if I wanted to join. I really don't like that smirk." He blew the smoke and and watched as it rose up towards the sky.

"Braidon said you worked for Hellsing. What was that like?" Alucard was silent for a moment and Brandon almost panicked, thinking that he'd ruined the small progress he had made.

"It was...nice."

"Did you have a lot of friends there?"

"A few. But...most of them are gone now." Brandon stayed silent. It seemed best as he studied the vampire's face and saw the sadness pass through his eyes before they became dull and empty again.

Alucard sighed and dropped the cigarette, stomping it out before turning.

"I'll see you around." He said, walking off the roof and downstairs.

"Yeah, see ya." Brandon said, gazing after his form.

~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~

TRAPPED

The screams were pure terror mixed with pain. Brandon ran towards the training room where the sound was coming from and heard gunshots. He stared at Alucard as he entered..

He was standing over a group of men, snarling and panting. The men had their weapons raised and some of them were bleeding.

"Alucard, get out of here." The vampire needed to leave so the human commander could deal with the soldiers.

The vampire didn't budge. Why wasn't he moving?

Alucard was trembling, blood coming from the gunshot wounds the men had given him. Brandon finally saw why the vampire hadn't moved.

He was trapped.

There was a crucifix on the ceiling, floor and on each of the walls. They were stopping the vampire from leaving.

Alucard collapsed to all fours, panting and shaking in pain from the wounds that weren't healing due to the holy objects in the room. Brandon only just resisted the urge to kick one of the men on the floor, snarling.

"Fix them up." He growled at the nearest medic.

He walked forward and scooped up Alucard before walking to the vampire's room. He lay the beast on the bed and watched as he panicked, not recognising Brandon through the pain.

"Alucard, it's fine, It's me Brandon remember. The guy from the roof and the ass hole who walked into you in the hallway."

Alucard calmed a little. Brandon carefully lifted the vampire's shirt and winced at the gunshot wounds. He'd been shot by silver bullets and the metal had burned the skin badly.

He removed the bullets as gently as possible before wrapping the wounds up and setting a few blood packs next to the bed.

The vampire would need blood to heal but he should rest first. He watched as Alucard's eyes slowly closed and he went limp on the bed, asleep.

Brandon sighed and walked towards Sir Braidon's office. He had a lot of explaining to do. And the soldiers that tried to ambush Alucard would be deadly sorry once the commander had finished with them.


	2. Moonlight

Brandon pushed Alucard against the wall and kissed him harshly, reaching up under his shirt to feel his chest. The skin was cold and there was no underlying heartbeat, but he loved Alucard just the way he was.

He slipped the shirt over the vampire's head and stared into his almost dazed red eyes. They cleared and smirked mischievously at him before jumping on him so they both fell to the floor.

Brandon rolled them over so he held himself up over Alucard, hands either side of his face and his black hair brushing the skin that was so warm compared to his.

"Makasi is going NOWHERE near you. You're mine." The human growled possessively.

Alucard grinned, his fangs glinting in the moonlight coming through the window, and leaned up, kissing him again.

Oh yeah, Alucard was his.

And his alone.

The vampire moaned into the kiss and gripped his hair, pulling him closer. Brandon pulled back and mock glared down as Alucard bit his jaw playfully.

"Trying to turn me into a ghoul huh?" He growled huskily.

"Now why would I want to do that?" His voice was sexier than any woman he had even been with, he decided. It sent shivers down his spine and the blood red eyes seemed to stare into his soul, seeing his desire.

He pulled the dark haired man and pushed him against the desk and Alucard pushed his shirt up, feeling his heartbeat underneath his hands. A strange kind of fascination and sadness formed in his eyes before it washed away, replaced by love and desire.

Brandon knew what that look had meant. He realized with a pang that his lover would eventually outlive him. He'd grow old while Alucard would just remain the same for all eternity. He supposed he had always known that, even before he had started a relationship. As if reading his mind, Alucard gripped his face with his free hand, his right still pressed against his heart, and gazed into his eyes, a searching look contained within them.

He leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and Brandon grinned, snapping out of his upsetting train of thought.

His shirt was pulled over his head and he pressed chest to chest with the vampire who shivered at his temperature. They were like fire and ice, opposites, but meant to be together.

The human rested his hands on the back of Alucard's neck and the base of his spine and leant in again. The predator gripped his hair again and they kissed until they needed to breathe again, panting while staring into each other's eyes.

Brandon's hands crept lower and gripped the vampire's ass. Alucard rolled his eyes and the wide grin on the human's face.

He really had no shame.


End file.
